


I Promise, I'll Be Back

by 696969boob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1 Spoilers, M/M, Pain, angsty fic, grieving isnt easy, i love rantaro, im a filthy kinnie who is hurting, im sorry, no beta reading, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Kokichi and Rantaro find solace between one another, but all good things have to come to an end. Yall know the drill. I never go back and re-read things.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 85





	I Promise, I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry yall I'm just a filthy kokichi kinnie who has a lot of feelings about the first chapter.

"Kokichi I said don't follow me."

"But Ran Ran please!"

Kokichi whined at the taller male in front of him. His hands were balled into fist in front of him and his face was squished into a pout. Rantaro sighed and frowned. He had told Kokichi over and over again that he wanted to go about things on his own for a little while and he certainly kept his plan a secret much to Kokichi's displeasure. One of his main reasons being he didn't want Kokichi to get hurt if something were to happen. 

"But I can keep watch! Hell I could sneak into places because you're too tall! I can lock pick! You need my expertise." Kokichi stated matter of factly and m shoved his fist onto his hips.

Rantaro's green eyes locked on to the purple eyes in front of him, a soft smile replacing the frown. He could feel his chest tightening at having to keep Kokichi at a distance. He knew things like this would mess with his head and push any ounce of trust he had gained through their small amount of time together out of the window. Kokichi wouldn't get close to anyone so carelessly. The fact that Rantaro was able to dip his finger tips past the cracks in the walls Kokichi had up was both a blessing and a curse. 

From day one, Kokochi seemed to latch on to Rantaro. Something about each other acted as a magnet to the other. Neither of them were quite sure what it was but they didn't find it pivotal to question. Kokichi didn't know what personal space was but Rantaro didn't mind. He would knock and come into Rantaro's room as soon as it was open the tinest bit and before Rantaro could properly invite him in.

He also noticed pretty early on that Rantaro had some information none of the others did. Kokichi hung around him and called it "keeping and eye on him" in case he was the mastermind since he was so suspicious. Rantaro knew that was not quite the truth the first time Kokichi let down a wall and fell asleep in his bed.

From then on Kokichi would make his way into Rantaro's bedroom each night. Sometimes he would leave in the middle of the night. Other times they were so caught up in laughing at each others antics that neither of them noticed when they would both doze off. Kokichi got to see the goofy side of Rantaro. Like when he would bump into something in his room and knock it over and respond with "Sorry. I've just got a fat ass." Or, "Who fucked the legend? Who fucked the legend Danny Devito?" After a random thought process. It was refreshing to know he was just as silly and could keep up with Kokichi's antics.

The two had become inseparable, but not to anyone around them. They kept their stuff private to not attract any unwanted attention or questions. It was safer for the both of them to work together in secrecy. Kokichi would still throw jokes at him across the table at breakfast or make flirty remarks but in a way that made everyone think he was completely faking it.

"I'll tell you what," Rantaro reached out and held Kokichi's shoulder gently. "If you let me go do this on my own and I get us out of here, I promise I will have you by my side when we escape. Okay? I won't just forget about you and move out when were out." He squeezed his grip only slightly to affirm his own statement.

Kokichi deadpanned and never took his eyes off of Rantaro's as he processed the words. He wanted to believe him. He really did, but something didn't seem right. "No." His voice was monotone.

"What do you mean no?" Rantaro raised an eyebrow.

Rantaro's confidence really was something to admire. Kokichi knew that Rantaro had something up those billowing sleeves of his. Something no one else here had. 

"Just kidding!" Kokichi flashed a cheeky grin. "Fine. I'll let you do whatever you need to. Just please don't get yourself hurt okay? I don't wanna have to clean up your mess!" Kokichi poked Rantaro in the chest and stuck his tongue out.

A smile returned to Rantaro's face. He knew full well that Kokichi was just lying to keep his emotions about it safe. 

"You need to stay out of the way and I'm serious. For your sake, just stay inside your room or something. I promise that I will be back okay?" He pulled Kokichi into a hug and held him there, an arm around his shoulders and the other hand behind Kokichi's head. It took a moment, but Kokichi finally wrapped his arms around Rantaro's waist and buried his face into his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes to just be with each other, both of them uncertain of the outcome of Rantaro's plan. 

Rantaro leaned down and kissed the top of Kokichi's fluffy hair before pulling back, a little reluctantly.

"I've gotta go now okay? Time is running out and I really need to this for everyone." The aura had changed back to a serious tone now and Kokichi knew that meant business.

"Okay. I love you Ran Ran." Kokichi pulled back and turned away, not wanting to watch Rantaro leave from his room. 

There was no joke or lie at the end which was unusual for Kokichi.

"I love you too Kichi." 

Time seemed to go by so slow as Kokichi tried to busy himself in his room. Sheets of paper surrounded him on the bed as he tried desperately to distract himself. He tried napping but no one could sleep at a time like this. 

Suddenly the monitor turned on. Kokichi's heart leaped and he wondered if he would see Rantaro's face appear. Maybe he had defeated Monokuma in a cool ninja fight and had taken over the system.

The loud music that began blaring almost made him jump out of bed. He rushed over to the monitor and jumped up and down trying to even reach it, hoping there was a volume button but it was no use. He covered his ears and went for the door, reaching out for the handle but Rantaros voice from earlier stopped him. In one hour everything would be over. "Dont follow me  
I promise I'll be back." 

Kokichi's hand hovered over the knob, trembling slightly. His stomach churned as he struggled to decide whether he should trust him or not. He didn't realize tears had welled into his eyes until one began to drop down his cheek. The thought of dying scared him. If Rantaro failed and they all died, Kokichi would be here alone for it. His whole body shook and he let out a sob. So much for being strong through it all.

He jerked his hand back and groaned in frustration. The music surrounding him made it hard to think. As sudden as the music started, it shut off just as abruptly. 

Kokichi looked up at the monitor with wide terror filled eyes. What was going to happen now? Would it be sudden or would they have to endure it slowly?

What he didn't expect was to be shaken out of his thoughts but the unwelcomed voice of Monokuma. 

"A body has been discovered! Please, make your way to the library to begin investigation!"

Throwing all his previous thoughts out, Kokichi swung his door open and ran as fast as he legs would go, catching up with Iruma, Hoshi, Korekiyo, Kirumi, and Kiibo. 

The sight before him once he reached the back of library made his vision begin to grow blurry. The sound of his heart strings snapping into loose strings in his chest blocked out the sounds of those around him.

There laid Rantaro, dead, in a puddle of his own blood. 

No. No no no no no. 

"This is a lie right?" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he spoke and his lip quivered as he tried to keep a sob in. "My dearest Rantaro is dea- I mean was killed?" His voice squeaked and he cried out.

"Oh shut up would you? It's not like you even cared." Tenko shot at him. 

Kokichi immediately stopped, save for a few sniffles as he tried to collect himself. No one here would believe him anyway. They all thought he was a heartless monster and he knew it. The looks he was recieving told it all. "Nishishi! You caught me! Thank goodness this thing isn't boring anymore!" He threw his hands behind his head and grinned wide enough to make his eyes squint closed. His abdomen burned as he gulped and felt his emotions plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

It felt like a slap in the face when no one took the first blood perk. Why would someone do something like that to someone like Rantaro. He didn't even do anything wrong. Kokichi wanted to scream and lash out at everyone surrounding Monokuma when they were faced with actually having to have a trial.

While the others were fixated on arguing with Monokuma, Kokichi snuck over to Rantaro's body. One last look at the boy had actually began to rebuild his thoughts on humanity. He squatted down quietly and let his finger tips brush against Rantaro's still warm cheek on his way to his collar. He clasped his fingers around a chain and yanked it off with ease. He kept a good hold on it with his index finger as he let it droop down his forearm into his sleeve to hide it. 

"Well if you'll excuse me!" He suddenly shouted. "I have to do some investigating by myself. I don't need anyone with me to figure this out. Good luck everyone!" 

"Oh no you don't. You can't get out of this that easily." Kaito stormed towards him but Kaede stopped him.

"Let him go. We will catch up with him later." Kaede kept her arm out to keep him in place.

Kaito huffed and glared at Kokichi but Kokichi didn't care. He just walked slowly out of the library and made his way back to his room without taking another look behind.

As Kokichi walked, he took the necklace out of his sleeve and examined it. This was the only thing he had left of him. No one would take this away from him. He slipped the necklace up under his checkered scarf and clasped it behind his neck. It was perfectly hidden from everyone else but he would know it was there.

As soon as Kokichi walked into his dorm and shut the door, he hoped that either they were sound proof or the others were still down in the library. A scream pierced the room as Kokichi broke down.

He jumped on to the bed and began hitting his pillows as he sobbed, getting out everything he could. 

"You promised! You promised!" 

He repeated to himself over and over. He cried until he began gagging at how hard he was crying and how scratchy his throat was becoming. Nothing felt real anymore. Rantaro was gone and now he was alone. Kokichi wished it was him instead. What he wouldn't give to be in Rantaro's place now.

"You asshole!" His voice was giving out and he was beginning to feel nauseous.

"It should have been me." The confession came out a whisper as fatigue came over his body. Everything began to settle into a numbness as he curled up on to the bed. With the last bit of energy he could muster, he reached up and held the pendant in the palm of his hand.

Kokichi wouldn't let Rantaro's death be for nothing. It was not fair for someone with his heart to be taken out of the world like that. No matter what it took, Kokichi would make sure they got out of there. That was Rantaro's plan, his wish, and Kokichi would follow through with it. Even if it meant they all saw him in a bad light until the end. He would learn to be alone again.


End file.
